Jikanryokou no Jutsu
by marcuscis
Summary: STORY UNDER MAJOR CONSTRUCTION
1. jikanryokou no jutsu

**i do not own naruto or make any money from this story.**

**YO THERE! heads up to the readers; this is YOAI meaning male on male with kakashiXnaruto... other pairings have not been decided just yet.**

**warning: there is character death in this chapter! **

**-intrusion: if anyone has any questions regarding the story/chapter/characters and or future of this story don't be afriad to ask.**

**

* * *

**

Jikanryokou no Jutsu

* * *

Trees shift as the wind battles against the moaning old trunks. Leaves shudder wildly while thin branches whip at each other- making the distinct sound echo through the endless woods. Like the thunderous beat of many drums.

A whirl wind of color ranging leaves swirl through the air, slicing and cutting anything in its way. Warning those who try to continue forward on their path that nothing good lies ahead.

Heedless to natures mournful advice a single figure dashes through the foreboding sting of twirling foliage, determined to reach beyond the forest. To reach the Valley of the End.

His head down Kakashi accelerated. There was no time left as rising fear began to laugh at his gaining attempt. Apprehension on his heels the ninja took a quick glance up at the heavens searching for a slim chance at fighting the mounting omen. Disappointment, dark threatening clouds piling upon each other covered the grey hopeless arch of the sky.

As if he had been slapped in the face Kakashi made a frustrated growl. His speed increased again.

Foolish vengeance. Foolish children. And foolish him.

The wafting scent of his genin students swarmed about him in the gust of wind that spiraled past. Nostrils flaring he leveled his glare as he burst through the last barrier of blocking tree limbs. The remaining wind danced past carrying the strange babbling cries with it. Kakashi found his place crouching protectively in a most animalist stance over the body of a blonde boy. He refused to look down and inspect the child just yet as danger was still standing close by. Both eyes locked onto the enemy he felt a chill travel down his spine hearing the gibberish much louder now.

The sight before him did nothing to ease the worry inside.

Kabuto pulled and fought to drag the young Uchiha away. The boy in particular seemed distracted with everything around him as if the world was different and menacing in a new horrifying way to Sasuke. He yelled over the approaching thunder of the storm, screaming meaningless things.

"RAMEN! STUPID SASUKE! OI IRUKA TAKE ME… I WILL NOT GIVE UP! DATE WITH SAKURA. MEET ME AT- DAMN THAT BASTARD SASUKE! -TEAM 7'S SPOT. COME BACK! BELIEVE ME, -LETS EAT RA- CAN WE PLEASE HAVE A BREAK? SHUT UP! SENSEI!!"

The things made Kakashi realize he was too late as the Awakening was taking place on the damned child. Something that he had experienced once before from a very patient and stoic Uchiha of the past.

* * *

**flashback. 7 years ago…**

_The wise old man sat back in his seat. Enjoying a pull of tobacco calming his lungs he breathed slowly looking up to peer at the two Anbu across his desk. "Itachi… I'm so sorry that I'm making you do this. But it has been proven that Shisui Uchiha is indeed a threat to Konoha. Again I detest this command through the Council, but I must order the swift death of the boy. Be thankful that it is you… his friend that has been given this task."_

_The younger of the two Anbu nodded in understanding. Beside Itachi hunched concerned eyes watching the faint lines of the Uchiha ripple in an unpleasant way. The other felt pity on the prodigy child who had been told to kill his childhood buddy._

_"Hatake."_

_Said male lazily rolled his head, showing that he was paying attention to his Hokage._

_"It is your duty to shadow Itachi on this mission. Both of you must keep this under strict secrecy. I need your oath to not speak of this now or ever."_

_Kakashi had a sudden bizarre feeling that this mission did not stop only at the death of Shisui… that there was something deeper going on. Something fragile and terrible waiting in the future. But he also came to a conclusion that he would not be called upon to stand beside Itachi Uchiha the same way ever again. Fact molded with truth, it just wasn't his business. And neither was this, so he felt somewhat stupid. As if he bombarded on the Uchiha killing a most valued person who should be having an honorable private death. He was in the way. "Hai, I swear."_

_There came a slight pause. Then a tired sigh before the elder raised a hand to dismiss them. "Good. Now go."_

**forward. An hour later…**

_Standing over the gurgling form Kakashi held a breath. Shisui lay at the bank of the river. Water lapping fluidly at his body, muscles twitching. The contained air trembled from his lips. "He is dieing so slowly Itachi…"_

_Made to look as if he had drowned Shisui's nerves spasm- a hand reaching up to tear at his throat longing the desperate need for air. Hatake jerked his sight away, he could not watch any longer. "Itachi finish it!"_

_But the other Uchiha couldn't. On the ground several feet away the anbu clad ninja yelled out on his knees. Startled Kakashi watched as the male dived to the earth clawing and gripping the ground, a stream of constant babbling falling from his lips. "THE SECOND DRAWER. NEED TIME, MY SPEED! MOTHER'S COOKING DUMPLINGS TONIGHT, I LIKE- THE JOUNIN TOURNAMENT! LUCKY COIN IN THE SECOND DRAWER. I'LL BEAT ITACHI AT THE- CAN'T KEEP SPEED WITH SENSEI! -THE TOURNAMENT! TEAM ANBU ASKED FOR… AGHH!!"_

_In a dead panic Kakashi clamped palms over his own ears and sealed his eye shut. Itachi Uchiha had warned him about this before, but he didn't know it would be this intense!_

_The awakening: A short period when the person gaining mangekyou sucked the power from their victim to obtain the new resource. Instructions: Do not kill the dying victim just yet for you must soak up their life's essence which will trigger the mind into advancing the irises to contain the mangekyou. Side effects: Include intense mental stress as the hereditary flood of information containing possible future abilities to the Uchiha line are awoken in a speeding flash of images._

_An advantage made by the Uchiha Clan who created the subconscious link which passed along through blood only available to potential greatness- those who shall be able to tap into the skills in reach. The Uchiha's wouldn't have to hide or seal away any information that might be stolen by others. Like a storage facility in the mind, only those who pass to control the mangekyou have opened the door to understand the stronger abilities hidden inside their minds._

_"GAAAHHHH!" Itachi screamed once more before going silent. The chakra energy of Shisui blinked out of existence and Kakashi knew the ninja was dead. Huffing the living Uchiha contracted as he pushed himself into sitting back, legs drawn up and an arm slung over the top with his head resting. The tussled hair hid Itachi's face as the panting became sluggish._

_Letting both hands drop Hatake gazed in a saddened manner for a brief second. "W-what were you rambling about?"_

_Catching the faint movement of eyes behind the veil of hair he knew the Uchiha prodigy was staring at him, taking the time to calm the flow of breath. "A list."_

_Muffling a groan Itachi stood, ignoring the body nearby to brush the dirt and leaves from his Anbu uniform. "It was a list of things that Shisui cared about at this point in his life… he treasured those random things which made him who he was. I… I will now treasure them as well."_

_Kakashi watched the retreating back of the Uchiha…_

**flashback end. Returning of present time…**

* * *

Kakashi watched once more as yet another Uchiha faced their back to him. This one retreating with the Oto-nin.

A cold wave washed over his body and the sound of a choke took hold of his attention. Turning without hesitation Hatake drops all the way to the ground and ripped the headband up so he could look upon the battered child with both orbs. He sucked in a breath letting a hand loose itself to weave into the golden locks, the other hand twitching slightly in helplessness over the gaping wound in Naruto's chest.

Touching in such an intimate way brought the blue eyes blinking open. The weary sapphire orbs shifted just a tad to gaze up at the older man. There was a moment when the blonde registered who Kakashi was, and then the grief stricken look crossed the fox boys face. Lips cracked to speak in a whisper. "I'm so sorry sensei. I let everyone down."

Kakashi's heart almost skipped a beat as blame ate at his own self. He curled his fingers to fist not letting the young pre-teen go. His itching palm above the wound moved to grasp around the child's torso. "No Naruto hush… you'll see. When you wake up everyone will be happy you made it back and had given it your best."

He would not choke or sway his tone. He would not give in to the thought of loosing another person just yet in his life. "Everyone is waiting for you at home. You can always go after Sasuke when you get better."

Naruto continued to gaze at his sensei; the barest movements made Kakashi conclude the blonde was weakly shaking his head. "I… I, al-waysss feel… like I'm chasing. Always chasing him."

Those once childish and innocent eyes wavered, a sudden rise of unshed tears threatened to reveal themselves down the boys' cheeks. "Sen-sei, I don't wanna. I-"

"Shhhh, Naruto." Kakashi lifted and pulled slightly, bringing the blonde child onto his lap. He couldn't stop himself from cradling the broken body. Hunching forward he rocked in a swinging pace, he had seen it done once before with parent and child. "Everything will be alright."

The boys' mouth moved a strangled cough and the Copy-Cat-nin refused to avert his eyes as the liquid trail oozed down Naruto's mouth. Hatake's jaw tightens, swallowing the thick lump in the back of his throat as he allowed himself to stroke the messy gold hair.

A droplet of rain landed on the back of the silver haired ninja's neck. Another following it. Within the next few seconds the drip drop of water turned into a drizzle all around. The storm was here, he stayed. Hunching even further over the boy Kakashi felt the intense sorrow building. A flare of chakra signatures approaching, he knew the most skilled were coming to seal away the Kyuubi into someone else if it led to that. If it led to the death of the fox container. "Naruto…"

The boys' voice cracked and the tears finally fell, running madly down whiskered cheeks. "Kakashi-sensei… no. Please no. I don't wanna chase him… forever."

Teeth biting at the bottom lip hidden behind the lower mask Kakashi pulled it down and gripped harder around the form. Finally showing his face to his once curious charge. Fighting back the sting of immense regret he held fixed as their eyes remained staring on each other. Pain swarmed in both sets of irises- the gesture of revealing his mysterious features calmed the pain in the blondes eyes, amusement only flickered there.

Kakashi Hatake didn't have to look to know that the Uzumaki child was clutching at his vest. The small hand turning white and the equally small body struggled to fill air into failing lungs. The jounin could only give the boy a whimsical smile refusing anything but a warm affection illuminating in his eyes.

The Naruto's chest quivered a spasm moving through the nervous system. The hand at his vest fisted stronger, muscles tensing as some kind of distant veil shrouded the pretty blue orbs. A glossy look as those muscles relaxed, all conscious understanding draining away and the boy closed his eyelids.

Someone let the rain mask their falling tears.

Others form a circle around the trembling ninja to cast a seal.

Naruto Uzumaki never woke up.

And that day Team 7 fell apart.

* * *

**intrusion from the real characters...**

**real naruto: =*o*= OI! I DIED?!! NOT FAIR! **

**:gomen gomen! i had to do it!**

**=-.-= I could have totally kicked that teme's butt!! CHANGE IT!**

**real sasuke: `/- -\ stop being so annoying dobe. everyone knows i have to win so i can kill _that man..._ **

**=-_-= wtvr**

**real itachi: `/.\` -sneeze- who the hells talking about me?**

**/o.o\ =o.o= ITACHI!!**

**=x.x=: passes out.**

**/*.*\ itachi! i shall kill you!!! RAHHH!**

**-/.\- i think not. mangkeyou 6/.\9**

**/O.o\ n-no NOOO!!! passes out. /x.x\ -Until the next chapter!! LATERS!**


	2. sleepless

**alrighty heres a warning that i forgot to post in the last. THIS STORY HAS SPOILERS since i try my best to keep up to date on the most recent shippuden and all. -cause i'm a naruto freak... -.-**

**warnings: cussing uh... and obssession.**

**info: this and the next chapter are events leading to kakashi falling back into time. so no worries it'll come soon when kakashi and naruto meet up again. -.o**

* * *

**sleepless**

* * *

He was fearful of falling asleep.

Not because of nightmares no, the endless hours of his waking state was filled with nightmares; devastation and haunting memories that attacked his thoughts ruthlessly. No he would refuse to enter sleep willingly.

For there in his conscious submerged mind would be Naruto… watching Kakashi watch him. The same frustratingly quiet and painful dream of no movement, no sound but the echoing of his heart. Just watching. Those eyes swirling with what? Accusation? It was his fault wasn't it? That the happy child was no longer alive to this day and he was? Was this his punishment?

A hand gripped his shoulder and Kakashi almost lurched in surprise from his position. The grip on him was strong though, keeping him on the top of the wired post still crouched low. His head turned and he nodded to the Sannin standing balanced on a telephone wire.

They both gazed back down through the window of the Haruno home. Dark skies concealed their location as the ex-teacher looked in on his previous student. She sat in her room on the small mat to her vanity desk stroking her hair over and over. Kakashi knew without a doubt that if he was close enough he would see those vacant green eyes staring far off. Emotionless and empty.

The front door to the house opened as a brisk male dumped the trash near the road. The man had caught the two legendary ninja's attention and the three males noticed one another. With a thankful sign the father disappeared back inside. He had already grown accustomed to the Copy-Cat-nin checking up on the detached child every once in awhile. It was an honorable and grateful gesture, but still it squeezed the very hearts who knew why the girl had turned silent.

After learning that Sasuke stole the life from Naruto, Sakura became quiet and closed off from the world.

"It was a shame she quit being a ninja…" Jiraiya sighed in weariness. "She could have been great with that ability to harness her chakra so well."

"You're right…" Without anyone left from Team 7 Kakashi had been given back his rank in the Anbu field of work. A good three years passed and those who noticed the remaining two members of Team 7 -knew how much they changed since the incident.

"Come on… let's go to that place and talk." The Toad Sannin disappeared and it was a couple of seconds later before Kakashi followed at a much slower pace.

Walking through town the ninja kept his gaze cast down, hands in his pockets. The image of Naruto Uzumaki haunted him where ever he went, much like his past two teammates; Rin and Obito. The only difference was Kakashi had been able to kill the ones responsible for their deaths. Obito, the boy who became like a friend to him dying in a rock slide created by a blast from enemy ninja, he had killed those enemies. Rin, his other teammate who had become his lover years later died in a different mission from mercenaries, he had also disposed of those enemies. But Naruto…

Fingers clenching the inside of his pants Kakashi held back the urge to yell aloud in frustration.

He had not been able to find any leads which would put him closer to cutting down Sasuke for good. Instead as the years went on his disturbed spirit became heavier and heavier with grief wallowing in passionate vengeance. It alarmed him as the need to satiate this killing intent vibrated deeply into his core. He would strip the life from that boy slowly…

It was becoming an obsession to kill Sasuke.

And the face of Naruto was turning into a possessive want.

By the gods he did not know if he would be able to stop at the death of the Uchiha, and what if the need to protect someone long dead triggered his own insanity?

Lost in his grim thoughts again Kakashi almost walked past the Sannin. But the light laughter of bubbly innocence snapped him to attention as he jerked his head over to the spot at the Ramen Stand where Naruto used to sit. Nothing there but the seat calling out for him to take.

Ah… he was indeed going mad.

Entering through the flaps Kakashi took that seat as his own, Jiraiya sitting next to him. Smiling and raising his hand in good faith to the cook he was going to place his order when the Toad-man butted in.

"We'll both have a curry based broth." The elders' eyes twinkled in understanding as he looked over at the stunned ninja, he whispered harshly. "I didn't come here to see you order what Naruto would you pity-party."

Kakashi's head fell in defeat as he took the bowl of soup without complaint. Was it that obvious he was stuck on the blonde?

Jiraiya slurped at the large spoon initiating into conversation, which turned into more of a one-sided bitchin'. "I'm getting irritated at watching you mope around Kakashi. You're a jounin for kami sakes! You've witness countless friends and family fall before! Even your missions are half assed now! Don't think I don't hear about from that ragging woman! Tsunade practically lays the blame on me for not kicking you in gear!"

With a huff Kakashi moved the spoon about through the vegetables and meat staring as his reflection. Listening to the complaining Sannin was boring him immensely. The man just couldn't keep his interest as his mind wandered else where. More consuming of the present, Naruto.

"What's more is that you stopped reading my books!"

**-Thinking about the blonde was what filled his thoughts.-**

"You're bringing all the women in town flocking to you since you took off your mask!"

**-He never put the mask back on after ripping it off at the Valley of the End, nor does he cover his sharingan eye any longer.-**

And just to confuse his long ago enemies Kakashi was using a scar-remover cream to rid himself of the scar lining the eye. It was a slight pink patch now, and his somewhat changed appearance caught many of his long standing opponents off guard. It wouldn't be long till his face was in full tact… he was even testing the cream on other damaged tissue areas on his body.

He did feel like he was changing into a new person, much like he changed after the death of Obito… but this time he didn't know what he was becoming.

A gruff sigh. "Hauhhhh… I guess there's no point in blabbering onto you when you aren't listening."

His spoon clanked against the side of the bowl and he looked up. "Sorry. Sometimes I can't help myself."

"Hm. Well I know you need your rest so… meh be gone."

Kakashi stood and a hand gripped his arm.

"This is a hard and confusing time for you I can tell by the way you're acting. Try to find the time to find yourself Kakashi."

"… hai." Leaving without any further occurrence, Kakashi walked back to the apartment room waiting for him.

Inside the one-room apartment Kakashi let the door click shut. It was dark, but the moonlight outside played through his shutters, casting shadows about the space. The room itself was clean except for the messy bed and kunai sticking out of the walls. His new way of getting frustration out.

In one fluid movement he took off his vest then reached down and stripped off his shirt, tossing them both into the laundry basket nearby. Crossing the small place he opened the closet and flicked on the light. Standing in front of the full-length mirror nailed to the inside of the closet door he stared at the seal placed on his stomach.

Tense fingers splayed across the re-modified seal, keeping the fox contained inside.

Kakashi had ended up becoming the Kyuubi vessel that day ages ago… which was mostly his fault and his choice by remaining seated on the ground holding the lifeless body in his arms in the pouring rain. He did not heed the calling warnings from the others positioned around him to move as red chakra pulsed into action. And when it was clear the jounin would not let anyone else take up the task, the ninja were forced to enslave the silver haired male with the curse of the fox.

His seal was much different then Naruto's though. It stayed in view, a much more complex design… that through the passing days it wasn't exactly deteriorating- just certain parts receded.

When apart of the seal vanished the first time one morning, Kakashi showed up in the Hokage's office for answers. Shockingly he wasn't fretful like he should have been.

Lady Tsunade explained that the seal wasn't to hold Kyuubi in check, but to merge the fox demon for good. They were supposed to have sealed the demon inside a weapon which would make the fox's mind turn inexistent. But bringing up the subject again, it had been Kakashi who ruined that.

So now demon and man were to merge to one.

Soon the mind melt would be complete.

Kakashi hardly cared.

Headband placed on the dresser along with picture of the recent Team 7 facing down, Kakashi crawled into bed and laid there dreading sleep. Sometime during the night that was were he drifted to… a place where sapphire eyes stared back at him. Where he couldn't even reach out and soothe the boy with flooding tears.

Tears that swallowed him until he drowned.

And each time he was faced with the blonde he wanted to drown even more to join the dead child on the other side of his living dimension.

* * *

_**Holen-Snape: yes and itachi was also ordered to kill his clan with the help of madara from the council. itachi spared sasukes life and damn, sorry i didn't spout off in the last chapter that this was a major spoiler story. **_

* * *


	3. the hunt

**eh-heh-heh-heee i didn't mean for it to take this long to update. my bad...**

**chapter warnings: cussing. -geh let's just say there's cussing through the whole store K? k.- uno... dark thoughts and anger problems lol.**

**there is one more... sry ONE MORE chapter before kakashi is sent to the past. that'll be up tommorrow march 14 blablabla ok enjoy! XD**

* * *

**the hunt**

* * *

Morning was as it usually came to be -with the sun rising from the east. A variety of hues ribbon the sky above chasing the night away for some lively fun. Mists drift lazily over the forest floor and winding roads leading to places all over the country. Clinging desperately to whatever that covered them from the approaching light, shadows shifted to hide in clear determination. You could never really get rid of them… unless of course you didn't want to.

Now, a ways from the offbeat road sat a figure in hiding amongst the few shadows that supported his cause, which was stealth for the time being. Flipping open a small booklet the Fifth Hokage herself had handed him just this very same morning, the Anbu warrior soaked up the information.

It was about goddamned time he was sent on this mission.

He could finally pay Sasuke what he owed. A good knife thrust in the back.

Eyes narrowing in dark reflection he cast that thought aside. Oh if someone could realize how messed up his head was getting these days. Harboring such ill intent should be below him. But really now, it hadn't been good enough. A knife in the back? There were so many marvelously painful things he could enjoy doing to the Uchiha brat. To see the look on the boys' face while he broke his limbs. Oh and vice-versa! He wanted the boy to see his wide grin he'd no doubt be sporting. Wanted to make him suffer and scream. SEE him suffer and HEAR him scream!

_**Wither in pain.**_

_Yes._

_**Beg for death.**_

_Yes. Wait! NO!_

Kakashi suddenly snapped from his thoughts realizing with startled recognition the completely different entity which drove him to think such things. Had the demon always had such a strong effect on him before? At the moment he wasn't sure. Hadn't really thought about it. And for some reason he wanted to agree with the monstrous creature… but he did not want it to control him. He would control it. Even if it caused him to go threw immense pain. Kakashi Hatake could take it.

Gripping his hand tight he tried not to imagine stabbing his fingers in the Uchiha's chest and how ripping out his insides felt like. He tried not to see or feel the hot dark blood spurting onto his own body, basking in his enemies fluids while the lifeless corpse would crumble to the ground.

He swallowed. Fist hitting the earth and he kept himself in check. A bead of sweat ran down the side of his neck. It was so hard to control the urges now. But he didn't want to go berserk and kill anyone else. Or worse… loose the Uchiha all together.

Chewing on his lip Kakashi ran a hand down his face and blinked to get back on the task at hand. As far as he was concerned this mission had been overdue on its delay. Should have been years ago. Should had been that second after Naruto fell. Damn he should have gone ahead and followed after Kabuto and Sasuke and wiped them both out! It was his fault that bastard was still alive, roaming around where ever he liked. Wait till he cut those legs off and laugh as he tries to crawl away! That would be fun. Inside Kakashi felt the demons chakra flare, agreeing with him.

Uh! There he went again. Getting all dark and angry, even drawing out the demon to play. Well he didn't really mind that. Soon they'd be just one entity… and they both seemed to want the same thing right now. Death to Sasuke. So he'd use that chakra he'd been working through spars with to cut the little fucks dick off.

Such aggressive profanity! When had he let his mind wander like that? A small tug and he had the bleakest ideas that maybe this was a trait from the demon.

He squashed that thought and fingered a page of the booklet hard. Information he needed. Information was important. And as much as he'd like to think he could cut Sasuke down in the blink of an eye, he wasn't stupid enough to not consider the brats enhanced training throughout the years. He needed the information. So he'd hurry and use, then toss it.

Basic information:

Undergoing training from the Snake Sannin many of the boys' abilities have increased drastically.

Ninjutsu: 100stats

Taijutsu: 70stats

Genjutsu: 80stats

Intelligence: 85stats

Force: 80stats

Speed: 90stats

Stamina: 70stats

Seal knowledge: 80stats

Total stats: 77%

Sharingan's ability: Speed, copying

Mangekyou's ability: Focused, zones in, hypnosis

Sightings of the sharingan in use: thirteen in battle, duration same.

Sightings of the mangekyou in use: four times, each different time limits.

Extreme curiosity in scrolls and time fluctuation.

Defeated the Snake Sannin three and a half months prior.

Searching for Itachi Uchiha? Unknown.

No cases heard of the Uchiha's in combat or close proximity.

Mappings:

Oto, kumo, kiri, Nagi island, Tea country, Suna…

Interesting tid-bits:

In every location said librarians, stores and treasure troves report missing scrolls and documents containing information on time and space traveling.

Kakashi frowned. What on earth was the little punk up to? It just didn't make much sense. Was he trying to achieve a jutsu like his old sensei's? Minato, the yellow flash with the ability to zip across the country under a few seconds? Or maybe was he trying to enhance his eyes to see into the future?

Neither idea make him feel any easier. But one thing was for sure. Sasuke was hitting all the major hot spots for these documents and didn't even care if people realized his purpose and intent on taking them. Eyebrows furrowing Kakashi closed the pamphlet. That meant a lot of things. Sasuke believed his skills were just that dramatically better then an army of guards and that Sasuke was close in discovering what he was searching for…

Teeth grinding together Hatake could not afford the shit head to gain more power then he already had, so he'd have to make this quick. At least he knew where the boy was going to strike next. Hopefully his own appearance may startle the Uchiha for a precious amount of seconds for him to land a killing blow. He wouldn't be able to enjoy killing the child slowly like he had planned for fear the bastard might over power him. He snarled in annoyance. Inside a deep growl shuddered through his innards pulsating and stimulating his muscles. The demon was not happy either.

They agreed more then often lately.

Pushing from his position the silver haired Anbu pulled the mask over his face and rolled his head to each side of his shoulders. The popping click in his neck released the tension. His shoulders soothed an ache and his spine shivered in gratitude. A grunt of satisfaction. Another moment passed with him stretching under the shade and then he sprang to the trees taking up his mission in rising anticipation.

* * *

**-a week later-**

Crouched in the darkness Kakashi waited inside the cave where his target set up a place of comfort. Hidden in an alcove above the caves floor he waited. Books, scrolls, documents littered the cavern in piles set against the sloping and jagged walls. There was a small bunk laid out on the flat surface of the risen end of the place and a small pit where a fire had been used next to the head of the bed. In the center of the natural shelter where madly drawn symbols everywhere. A diagram of some sorts written in a coded language from blood.

Here for little more then an hour Kakashi strained to stay in place within the darkness. He twirled a kunai in his right hand. Over and over. Stopping, letting his eyes sweep the place. Then again. Twirling over and over. A new habit of his no doubt to keep the growing impatience at bay.

He could see the dark stains of blood and tell it had been his enemy's. It excited him. The sound of water roared outside the cave, the area away from prying eyes behind a waterfall. It had been a new instinct to check all places such as this- from the demon of course. The moisture collected in the air, a soothing cool breeze from the water of such a warm day. Trying not to hum in satisfaction he hoped he wouldn't fall asleep in these conditions. It felt good. Smelling of fresh water and rock something else drew his sense of smell.

Catching the scent his nostrils flared as he understood it had been Sasuke's own blood spewed out over the cave ground. The demon shifted the aura in him sending a chill over his flesh. _Blood. Sasuke's blood._

_On the ground._ _**Wanting it to be everywhere.**_ **_Kill…_**

_**Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.**_

Kakashi slammed the kunai down, sinking it into his thigh. The pain shot through his adrinoline. Its force released and restrained the urge to give in to the rampant killing intent he felt. It was so strong now. Soon he would not be able to fight it any longer. Huffing in complete weariness he scolded himself. With a frown he pulled out the kunai. He wondered if Sasuke would smell his own blood?

At the entrance of the cave Kakashi heard a shuffle. His body froze. Every cell tingling, each hair on his stark form rouse on edge. His senses heightened and his eyes peered toward the falling water.

Not a moment later a hand reached through the cascading waterfall and lifted making the water part to the sides as a body filled the gap. Red eyes stared into the cave and Hatake instantly knew who it was.

The demon roared inside. And unfortunately he could not contain himself as the figure entered and stalked towards the center of the diagram. Kakashi exploded with rage. Violence spurred him forward, launching himself from the cubby hole to dive down on his prey.

* * *

**AND A DRAMATIC PAUSE IN THE STORY RAHAHA! -evil laugh- now you all have to wait. ladidadidaaaah!! if i get a lot of happy replies i'll post TWO up 2mrrw... -.- but that's unlikely lol. LATER!! RAHAHA+fufukuku-kachuuu!!! -evil laugh continues...**

**Sanz0girl: yay! glad ya liked it!**

**klockslag: -and the next chapter shall be up tomorrow with maybe another. XD**

**greengirl6: -snatches kuddos- hell yeah! thx for the support!**

**whitereflection17: XD! update complete!~i've got more comming soon!**

**evanescenceangel18: no worries kakashi will totally be reunited with his love again! XD XP**

* * *


	4. steel to steel

**ok's like i promised this is the next chapter XD... and since there were so many awesome reviews on the last one im gonna bust my butt and put out another chapter later on tonight!~yayness!**

**warnings: fighting, dark thoughts... some blood. . um and falling into the past! XD**

* * *

**steel to steel**

* * *

Sparks flew dancing through the air as steel met steel.

The small kunai never looked so fierce up against the long katana. In fact the hand held weapon was inches from piercing the victims' throat, only a second later had the sword drawn itself up to shield Sasuke. Immediately it seemed the ex-student knew who he was, even through the Anbu uniform. "What a surprise to see you again so soon Kakashi-sensei."

A snarl fell from Kakashi's lips behind the mask; he glared dangerously at the forming smirk on the other. "I am not your sensei!"

Pushing at the other blade he wished the sword could have sliced the boy, but to no avail. They both hopped apart retreating to evaluate one another. Amusement flickered in the eyes of the Uchiha and Hatake's sharingan began rotating even without him activating it. It seemed it was instinct for him now as the demon's chakra took care of anything relating to bodily functions… his mind focused on Sasuke.

Impatience once again bubbled up in his chest and he withdrew another kunai from his pouch, twirling them both and stalking around the male looking for a way to slip in and strike.

The younger seemed to be almost enjoying their confrontation and he held back the desire to slash a blade too early.

"Hn? Well just between me and you, _sensei_, I'm glad we had the opportunity to meet again before I… depart."

The silver haired shinobi frowned. Depart? Where was the brat running off to? Well, that doesn't matter because the fucker was dead now anyhow. Kakashi lunged, swiping low and high. Contact. He saw the yukata tear and a thin line of blood before Sasuke flashed away.

His sharingan followed and he spun around in agitation. Heart pumping faster as he caught sight of his enemy. Like a vulture from the sky the Uchiha brought down his sword in a mighty swing. Kakashi had seconds before crossing his arms and raising the kunai.

Another array of sparks and the Anbu fell to a knee, arms straining to keep the sword wedged between both his blades. He gazed up through the eyeholes of the mask checking to see if he did indeed cut the boy. Yes, he could smell the fresh blood and see spinning red eyes. Blood seeped from the wound -his second swipe had not hit as good as the other.

No time to dally on victory though. A foot came up and bashed into Kakashi's skull knocking him backwards. A sudden compulsion and he was rolling to the side evading the katana to his stomach. Onto his feet, head dizzy from the blow he blinked once regaining balance from the swimming colors.

With the boys' back to him he dashed in. Arms circling around and stabbing inwards at Sasuke's guts. There was a thunderous yell of fury. Before he could twist those kunai deeper a chakra induced elbow swung back and shattered his mask sending him flying across the cave to smash into the jagged wall. Barely registering the pain he rejoiced in a deep throated laugh. Was that really his voice? Or the demons? Which ever it did not matter… he was taking pleasure in stabbing the little bastard.

Stumbling forward the mask crumbled from his face, blood pouring from his nose. He fell onto a knee again. Dizzy from another blow to the head. Wiping away the blood he couldn't help the grin sliding onto his features as he looked up.

The Uchiha stood rigid, teeth barring at him. The slice at his stomach had stopped bleeding, but the two kunai forced blood to drizzle at his sides. An intense glare and Kakashi wondered why the brat hadn't activated his mangekyou… maybe the fucker was playing with him. The thought enraged him, the beast inside ramming against mind in savage anger. _**KILL!**_

And he was instantly gone. The Uchiha that is… _Damn!_

Kakashi didn't have time to blink when the avenger re-appeared. _BEHIND!_ Steel met bone and he roared in outrage as the sword impaled a shoulder and lodged itself into the ground. Ligaments torn he was unable to use his left arm.

He struggled as a slow chuckle came from the other. Sasuke's face came into view and he lurched to try and bite a chunk from the kids' body. Though the katana kept him in place. He was pinned down like a bug stuck impaled with a needle. The chuckling grew louder. "Look at you sensei. Has your animalistic side taken over? Really now… trying to bite me?"

Removing the kunai from his guts Sasuke backed away looking over Kakashi's new features. "Hmm? You've changed a lot since I've last seen you. Looking rather dashing these days huh? Anything new happening? A girlfriend or two maybe?"

When did the stoic Uchiha shit begin talking so much? How annoying. He wanted nothing more then to slice out that tongue of his.

"Not talking? Well that doesn't matter. Just listen I've got such exciting things to share with you!"

Ignoring him, Hatake was trying to understand what was wrong with himself... Kakashi's mind was filling with something dangerous, at the molecular level the demons genes melded and weaved stronger bonds in him. Their experience, anger, force, strength… power. The tickling feeling at his stomach was all he needed to know that the seal was diminishing. Oh just a little more and he'd have power to rip out the boys' insides! It did not matter anymore that he was bloodthirsty or that he felt compelled to destroy anything or anyone in his path to level the Uchiha to dust. He shall have him screaming for mercy!

Reaching up to grab at the sword Kakashi was going to use it to chop the boy in pieces when another sharp sting stabbed through his other shoulder. He roared, the demonic viciousness intertwined. Both arms without use! Trapped!

"Now just shut up and listen!" The voice seemed displaced. Almost giddy and whiny in a sickly manner. It stopped Hatake. His mouth opened, canines already aching to grow sharper… he sucked in a breath -eyes surveying the Uchiha. Something did not fit with the once closed off boy. Instincts caught the strange scent and he quickly found the little things that made the explanation come to light in understanding.

The way Sasuke stood almost swaying side to side. Those hungry, apprehension filled eyes. An almost distant but hopeful whine in his voice calling to him for his attention. It smelt wrong. "You…" He growled out, low and menacing. "You've gone insane."

Sasuke hadn't seemed to hear his comment. Hands already disregarded the weapons; the palms rubbed each other in a continuous pattern, a smile stretching on the boys' face. "Good you've quieted. I've got so much to say! No more will I talk to the wall about it, or the ceiling, or the floor. There's someone else I can share it with!"

Kakashi watched… the demon as well.

Turning the Uchiha circled around looking to his stolen books and scrolls. "No one will ever believe me. But that doesn't matter… since this existence won't be here when I leave."

He smiled at the Anbu. "I've been thinking sensei… even if I do kill my brother what will I have left? The Uchiha Clan is still gone! Everyone's still dead!"

The boys' smile fell and he approached Kakashi with speed bending in with those creepy accessing eyes. "But I've found a way. A way where everyone will be alive again!"

That did catch Kakashi's attention. A way to bring people back to life? Did the Uchiha figure out the impossible the Snake Sannin had not? And if the shit head was able to, could he steal the ability and bring back… Naruto? No! There was no way possible! The Uchiha was just tricking him or something. Trying to get him to ease up! "LIAR!!"

Shouting at Sasuke caused him to sneer and pull away. "Liar? You… think me… as a liar? PFTT!"

Erupting in a fit of laughs Sasuke threw his head back. "LOOK AT THIS!!!"

The boy twirled about into the center of the diagram. Arms out at his sides he stopped with that leering grin and insanity flickering in his eyes. Indeed, Kakashi's orbs were drawn to the alien symbols littering the cavern floor.

"After extensive research I have done it! I have found a way for a single trip carrying -yours truly- back into the past!"

Face dripping clean of emotion Hatake stared on. The anger slipped to nothing, the demon and him began shaking... shuddering into a final merge as he listened to the rant…

"All I need is to use a trigger and bring the jutsu to life! I'll go back in time! And I'll change everything! A second chance if you will! None of this will remain, everything wiped into an empty slat for me to make my own!! And all I need…" Sasuke's arms fell to his sides lip twitching. "... is someone else's blood to send me back, preferably someone who was close to Konoha at the time. So when I travel back, I'll be positioned around the area of their chakra back then -like a link from here to there. All I need sensei is some of your _blood_."

Stepping forward the Uchiha's face warped into a wicked smile. "Don't worry... you and this place won't exist anymore. So there will be no pain…"

Pain. That was something that Kakashi knew all too well. This was the bastard who put him through it! Those sluggish years, being haunted by his dreams and tormented with waking thoughts of the blonde haired shinobi. This was all HIS FAULT!! _**PAIN? I'LL GIVE YOU PAIN!**_

The presence of the seal clicked out of continuation. And like that something -clicked- altogether. A rush of melding memories and thoughts, desires and knowledge. Chakra melted into one purple swirl, shifting and turning wildly inside. He was no longer man and demon. Just a half breed. Just one being.

His target was moving around the room flaunting his work and findings, but he did not register it. Painful flashes zipped across his minds eye. Uzumaki Naruto. Laughing, bright as the sun, a dazzling smile lighting up everything impure. And he was dead.

A rushing sweep of coldness numbed his body as he thought it again. _**Naruto was dead. Sasuke killed him.**_ Head lifting, those once mismatched irises both swirled with the new sharingan, slits as pupils. A hazy blanket of red fell over everything. It was time for this damned child to die.

Arms out again Sasuke spun about with great achievement and pride written all over him. "This is the Jikanryokou no Jutsu!!!"

Before the silver haired ninja knew what he was doing… he stood. Ripping the katana's from his shoulders and advancing. Wounds burned healing at an accelerated rate. He crossed the room. The child's' life called to him, begging for death. He would be glad to give it. To take that soul and devour it.

Three strides, he was across the threshold. Raising the swords high over his head he watched amused as the Uchiha stumbled back, tripping on his own books near the wall to get away. _**Oh no, you're mine!**_

A menacing grin etched onto his face. A horrified look from the boy who pointed at him in a shout. "NO!!!"

The drop of blood echoed off the cave walls. It seemed strangely quiet.

The floor shifted. Everything turned to a ghostly shadow-like grey. The half breed brought down the swords onto his prey… but the ground lurched. He looked down and to his shock the cave bottom opened up like a hungry mouth. He saw the world beyond. The past.

_**But…**_ His head jerked up to snarl.

**"SASUKE!!"** He roared unable to reach and chop the Uchiha in pieces.

The past sucked him inside. And the present no longer existed.

* * *

**whitereflection17: lol kakashi and the demon needed that time to meld so i totally knew i had to  
explain what was happening to him. it was fun to write about too. ^^**

**klockslag: genial lol! that's a good word eh-hehhh! i'll take it! XD**

**SilverMoonRyu: no worries yo! i just hope this chapter was understandable. XP**

**ShukakuKyuubi: yes this is a KakashixNaruto yaoi story... i just had to work up to them meeting again lol.  
Yes that was Sasuke entering the cave -kakashi finally got the mission to hunt the Uchiha down and kill him  
for revenge. lol re-read the chapter if you like it, but i'm sure this chapter will help clear things up -.o**

**evanescenceangel18: fufufu- i thought it was a good dramatic pause before their fight lol. HELL YEAH SUPER PIMP!XD**

**twilightserius: lmoa my bad XP XD!!!**

**StaplersBreak: no shouta... in the next chappie im gonna have an event that turns kakashi into a 13-year-old.  
i know that sounds confusing but i'll explain it along the way for i've planned it like that for soooooo long. ^^**


	5. precedent era

**--yawn... just woke up. heyyyyyy yallll. alrighty here's the next one. -.-**

**warnings: bloodcore, manipulation. NAME CHANGING. **

**information: the jutsu only had one trip for one person, kakashi was sent back when team7 are nothing but chibbie six and five years olds... **

* * *

**precedent era**

* * *

The moment the tunnel sucked him in he had yelled, fighting and savagely twisting in the winding coils which pulled at his body.

Even in the place between the present and the past he fought against it.

It was like a long hole of complete energy, twirling downwards to the time which had passed. He needed to kill Sasuke. He had been waiting all this time! As demon. As human. But yet as he tried to claw at the coils which tossed him lower and lower -the present, or future of the past began deteriorating. Nothing but the stars and endless universe up above. Still he struggled, all understanding blown away as he screamed and shouted loosing the swords in the swirling kaleidoscope to try and climb upwards.

The tunnel shuddered as the angry half breed released fitful flares of purple chakra. The chakra sizzled, crackling out at the turning tornado-like energy. It snapped madly at the walls and bounced off. Again he continued to try and damage the connecting passageway to no avail. Electric chakra zipped by all through the tunnel as he fell lower, shooting and spinning until it sprung back stabbing into his body.

His grip on the side pulled free as he shouted in pain and rage. The burning chakra sped through his system deteriorating cells. He was being eaten from the inside out. Punishment for fighting the tunnel, he continued to fall clawing at his body.

He ripped at his clothing, ripped at his skin, his flesh as chunks began falling off. His head, his chest, his legs, his arms. The chakra inside coursed as blood and flesh littered the swirling madness. He reached the bones, breaking and popping destroying himself. Screaming in complete fury he became nothing but a broken frame of clinging meat and chakra. But he was still conscious… still aware.

That was the most terrifying thing.

Then a blinding whiteness and a bellow announcing the end of the tunnel. And it was all gone.

* * *

Nighttime at Konoha. The past is now the present.

Training area near the Konoha Memorial.

A sifting steam rose off the remains of the male. Nothing left but the top part of his own body drenched in blood. Guts sloshed out from his chest, an open cavity of ribs and lungs quivered. The nerves spasm making leftover muscles twitch. The bottom part of his torso gone, lost in the tunnel forever. Sputtering of the dark liquid, it poured out meeting the cool nighttime air, the wafting steam climbed higher. Stench unbearable of chard flesh and stomach acid.

Eyelids shot open.

To remain conscious in such a state. Of course he wouldn't die, not like this. His demonic origin refused to be defeated. With the knowledge of the demon and the cunning of a man he sat up and eyed what lingered of him. Not much. Half his mass was gone now, regenerating would be almost impossible without another source of flesh to feast upon if he wanted his same height again. He was in no condition to find prey anyhow. So… what would be the course of action in which to follow?

Lying back onto the damp earth his mind glimpsed at the twinkling stars. A part of him couldn't believe he was still alive in an almost immortal kind of way… He was numb. His nervous system had shut down, his brain still working under supernatural means. As night carried on he used the time to clear his dark thoughts and come to a realization.

He was in the past.

Sasuke did not kill Naruto…

The future didn't exist any longer.

It became very clear what he had to do. To protect Naruto Uzumaki, to be as close to the boy as possible. He would not allow the death of the child to succeed, and he refused to let the blonde become anything but the Hokage. It is what he owed him. Eye squeezing shut he sucked in a breath. He would have to make do with what he had left of himself to bring his body back together.

A blink and a shiver. Focusing on building chakra it throbbed and exploded throughout his withered frame. Trembling he felt his bones shift, splitting and realigning to create a much smaller skeletal structure. Innards and guts moved on their own, crawling back in him. The painful part came with the muscles, stretching out over the bone and wrapping around with the nerves linking together. He held back the scream that wanted to tear from his newly forming lips, it was sheer agony. Skin pulled tightly, short chopped hair a blaze of silver atop his head.

Chakra adjusted the cells, smoothing out the flow of blood until his heart thudded again. Lungs expanded and he did give a cry, it sounded new -higher pitched. That was he had to work with… to use his torso to give him the little body of a child. Soon he laid intact and whole, though decades younger then his true age.

The icy pain and stabbing heat tingled all over him. Tears came to his eyes and he let out a small sob as he sat up. Tiny fists clenched. Finding his bearings he stood on short shaky legs. It felt strange… everything did to be in a child's body again, his new form.

Stumbling forward he took hold of the scraps of a piece of his old shirt and tied it around his waist. He stopped, peering around the area. Wondering where he was. It seemed familiar. Moving through the training ground he pushed through a section of underbrush and walked by a couple trees before something large and slick shimmered under the moons light. He fell out from the tree line and stared for a moment at Konoha's Memorial Stone.

With hesitant steps he approached and found himself standing before the large memorial. Eyeing the spot where Naruto's name should have been, though it wasn't there. His heart leapt as relief poured over his shoulders and he was able to stand straight with a slowly growing smile. Scanning the names over again he caught two specific ones and reached up to touch them.

_**Obito…**_

_**And Rin**_… he frowned when his fingertip traced the rough edges of his ex-lovers name. It was as if it had recently been carved. Moving forward to take a closer look his little foot knocked over something. It startled him and he jumped back looking down at the upturned bowl. Water spilt from it and the flowers chased atop the running liquid.

His mouth opened in shock. That was the bowl he had given to the recent death of Rin. He remembered, placing it just a week after she died. So it must be… that same week afterwards.

_**This… this could work out…**_

Whirling about he gave the area one more look before moving on. The fact that he knew the time period helped immensely. His paced quickened and he was running across the grass past trees and bursting out over a fence onto the streets of Konoha. Destination in mind. _**At this point in time that place will still be in use!**_

He passed the Konoha Stadium rushing down the road as fast as his pattering feet could take him. One block, two he tried to stay away from the rain puddles, as he kept his pace. Remembering the week of constant rain… _**OH!**_ His foot slipped and he hit the dirt road with a slam. Hands and knees getting most of the harsh treatment he slowly stood hissing in annoyance more then anything. _**The joys of being a kid. Wonderful.**_

Staggering to the end of the block with dirt, blood and rags covering him he turned to the left and huffed standing before the large house still known as the Hatake Clan's residence.

Of course in a couple years he sold the house and lived in a shinobi apartment, but maybe that won't happen now. Not with him showing up to the one person he'd enjoy making miserable and take care of his new six year old status. With holding the urge to whimper at the stinging cuts he moved forward climbing the steps and taking a moment to figure out his story…

Ah. He had it down packed. A twitching smile and he pushed the doorbell ringing it relentlessly. Push -_lingalingaling_… push -_lingalingaling_… pushpushpushpupupu _LINNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!_

The door flew open inwards and a man stood in the doorway growling irritably. "Who's there and what do you want?!!"

Reaching up he tugged at the mans pants, and his eyes met a single one. The man looked over the youngster who appeared as if they had traveled through hell and back to get to the house. Matching silver hair and fair skin something seemed almost remotely fitting. A weary feeling welled up in the man, he was suddenly nervous.

The younger yelled back. "YOU'RE MY DADDY!!"

The silver haired, Copy-Cat-nin of the current time almost fainted.

* * *

**-an hour later-**

Sitting on the sofa, arms crossed; dressed, fed and well, the future Kakashi donned his made up story on the other -who by the way seemed somewhat shaken to the core.

"You were born?…"

"Six years ago!" Close to how he looked.

"Where?…"

"Near Iwa! Mommy said she left those months to see relatives!" Which was insanely accurate. There was a time when that woman was gone near that time for months on end…

"What's your mothers' name?"

"RIN!!" He whined loudly.

The Kakashi from the past rubbed the bridge to his nose. The poor bastard must think that his recently dead ex-girlfriend kept a child from him all along. Sad… oh well. This was the only way. "Did she say who your daddy's name was?"

Pointing at the man he yelled. "KAKASHI!!!"

His head fell in his hands. There was a silent pause as the other shorter of the two victoriously grinned. Triumph was his!

"Well… uh… what name did your mother give you?" The weary eye stared up at him for the last and final question that would put everything together.

Oh a name. He hadn't thought of that. So quickly without thinking he blurted. "Kazu! Hatake Kazu!"

Kazu watched in faint amusement as the man seemed to shatter in front of him, head once again in his hands. And as far as anyone in the Village would know, Hatake Kakashi was now a father to a six-year-old.

"Tell me…" The detached voice said. An eye level on the boy. "… how did you get here? How did you know where to come? What happened to you?"

He did not have that planned.

How did he get here?

What happened to him?

Kazu shook his head remembering how painful it had been to loose his chance at killing Sasuke, the trip through the tunnel, how he destroyed his body and regenerated as a little boy. He dropped his face holding his knees tight to his chest. _**The pain! Damn it, it fucking hurt!!**_

As far as the other Kakashi knew, his offspring had made it back from the attack at his ex-lovers place near Iwa. Rin had gone to visit her relatives (whom she must have hidden their child with) while completing her mission just before her return. She must have been bringing Kazu home since three weeks before Kakashi talked about marriage. Rin must have wanted him to know he had a son… Then on her way back enemy ninja's from her last mission tracked and attacked her in the woods. She must have protected young Kazu, must have sent him on alone to make it on his own. And the boy was truly strong if he made it all this way. No wonder he'd been beaten and sore almost to death.

That night was rough on both members to the Hatake Clan as the eldest member prepared a bed which the youngest refused to sleep.

Kakashi ended up in the same bed trying to coax Kazu to sleep with a story. Unfortunately the exhausted male fell into that deep dreamland leaving Kazu awake in the dark room. He did not want to sleep, what if the dreams came back? Those horrifying dreams?!

A snort and the taller rolled over and grabbed him like a pillow, with a growl Kazu turned away. Really now, naming himself Kazu? Why not something cool? Fah… Well he wasn't Kakashi or Kyuubi anymore, he was one being and Kazu would have to do for now on. _**BUT WHY NOT SOMETHING COOL?!!!**_

Other then berating himself, Kazu's thoughts went back to the favorite bright haired boy named Naruto. He wondered what the whiskered child was doing right now. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Happy, alive and laughing.

Kakashi peeked through his usual eye to gaze down at the squirming boy. To his relief the child was slipping into sleep. With a heavy sigh he knew the future would be a bumpy one, but he had something to look forward to. Rin had given him a treasure, hopefully the little tike wouldn't be so demanding once he grew up.

The two Hatake's slumbered off the rest of the evening.

* * *

**Shotou-chan: im trying to update it at least every other day. lately ive been at it once a day. ^^**

**whitereflection17: lol even though a little ragged, at least he was able to put himself back together heh-heh.**

**evanescenceangel18:hehehe at least it makes you wanna read more and stuff. XD the suspence is flowy sort of...  
hm... im not sure anyone wants to see six-year-olds rape each other, i might get in trouble lol. but molestation  
throughout the years is do-able till they hit that 13th-yr marker and kakashi throws his obsessed love in poor  
naruto's face. XD lmoa.  
**


	6. devil's pact

how many people hate me right now? lol. oh well, to tell you the truth i don't care not many people read this story anyways. but those of you who do, yeah! another chapter is in... from like march, damn its been awhile.

alright... this chapter starts out rough and weird cause i added a mysterious character of my own, but kakashi is still the main character no worries. this is still yaoi with kakashi and naruto coming in the future. i've got a slight idea of how im going to play with this plot but if anyone wants any other pairings go ahead and give me a whirl i don't mind. later.

* * *

**devil's pact**

* * *

The thud of a heartbeat and clanking of chains.

In the dark recesses of his mind the person who once was Kakashi stood the height of his new childish body. The bleakness of nothing all around as he remained standing on the vast stretch of a black nothingness.

This place, it was different then all his dreams before. And he liked it even less.

Ahead of him a long ribbon of light wavered, sailing over the surface towards him. Heart pounding in his throat, something foul approached with the smell of sulfur. A presence that caused his soul to begin fighting against the dream to leave immediately. But he could not move. The yellow ribbon increased its speed, whipping across the distance in a floating manner.

What was this feeling of panic building up inside?

At the tip of his thoughts he knew what it was, and yet he had not experienced this sensation of fear before. The anxiety of loosing his knew life caused him to yank and pull at whatever invisible force held him. Though he could not move as the faint tinkling of chains clanked together, bindings he could not see. They held him bound. Finally he yelled out in rising anger, frustration mounting.

**_"Hm? Do I really scare you that much?"_** The ribbon glowed and cast a blinding light until a single form took spot before him.

The boy said nothing, eyes widening in horror.

**_"What? You don't like what you see?"_** The person taunted. Another blonde, not his whiskered Uzumaki child, but an older lithe figure. Peach silk skin running across those lean naked muscles, long pale blonde hair reaching his feet. Locks drawn together with beads hiding the most private areas in the front and back. Silver shimmering eyes gazed down at him with mirth and wickedness along the edges of those orbs. Woman curves a frail looking form, but a male none of the less without certain bodily functions a female should have.

A rather elegant creature with fingers decorated with fine white jewelry elongated to curve like pretty claws at the tips stood close. A silver necklace was wound thrice around his neck, little links dangling in strips from the thing… but the pendant hung behind down the dip of the males' spine. He couldn't see it, but he knew what it would look like for some reason. A tiny gothic box burning constantly like it was on fire, a large red eye swirling and darting all around without stopping.

The chocking scent of sulfur reached his nose and the boy coughed.

**_"Ah… I'm sorry, but it seems that part of me is in a very scary place right now. The pendant always burns with the faint trace of ashes when I'm in some place beyond those black gates."_** The person couched down, a growing smile at the side of their mouth. Silver eyes flashed in enjoyment and the claws retracted before going to a normal size again. A deep purr rolled across the others tongue as pink lips pulled into a feral split of jagged teeth.

Those teeth opened slightly and a puff a white smoke wafted out. The stench of corpses and rotting flesh bombarded his senses and Kakashi doubled forward to gag. **_"Do you know who I am?"_**

Breath caught in his lungs the young Kakashi chocked staring at himself in the reflection of the surface his feet stood upon. He saw how he clutched at his own chest, trying to breathe. He also saw what was not in his place of reality. In the mirror reflection was a rolling mist stretching all around, but yet it was not on his side. Maybe the mirror like surface showed what his eyes could not see on this plane of existence… He coughed again. Looking higher to see the mans mirror image, but the reflection was not there.

_**"Oh I am here little one. You should look harder."**_

Kakashi could do nothing but obey the whimsical command. His eyes strained -staring down at that place where the lithe figure should be standing. A waver, the rise of flames and the boy flinched as he saw the red floating eye which swiveled to rest on him. That damned eye dangling from the pendant. In hung from something behind the fire, a stark white figure with coal eyes of nothing. No, that wasn't right. Those wide empty eye sockets held the universe beyond. He could see the heavens, stars blinking in and out. It swallowed him.

He was pushed back with a swift knock at his head. Kakashi blinked surprised and shaken. The push did not hurt; it was soft and made to simply pull him away from loosing himself in the dazzling stars of a place he was not allowed to go. He felt that somewhere in those reflecting eyes he could have traveled a great distance to a place the being did not wish him to be… He was indeed shaking uncontrollably due to the fact that the thing made contact with him. How easy it was for the creature to touch his soul. And it had burned, burned like a thousand stabbing knives invading his blood.

Silver orbs remained on him. Never turning angry or distraught. Simply pleasant which unnerved the small demon boy.**_ "Who am I? Do you know?"_**

Nodding Kakashi kept his sight trained on the smirking person.

The purr rolled over and echoed through the space.**_ "Say it. I wanna hear you say who I am."_**

A silent pause. As the boy sucked in air. Whispering like the word itself would bite him, "A devil."

**_"Pfft. Hah-haa!"_** The being almost fell back, laughing out at such a dark response. Waving away the condemned words he brought the younger Kakashi now known as Kazu to look back at him.

**_"You're so funny! Yes maybe the teeniest part of me is that Lord of the Damned, but only that piece."_** He used his thumb to point behind him, indicating the pendant. **_"That part of me is indeed that person, there beyond the black gates now. But me? I'm a whole different entity much older then that farce of a religion."_**

_**"Meh boy…"**_ The silver eyes expanded a moment and fell in a drooped manner. **_"You can call me by my real name k? It's Kroujin. Nothing else just Kroujin. Do you understand?"_**

Another nod. He understood that. But why would this being come to him? Why now? What purpose did this Kroujin have?

**_"Ho, you ask a lot of questions. But then I guess I should answer a few if to just set things straight. You've quirked the interest of several different beings Kakashi… oh, Kazu I mean."_** A grin. **_"I'm here to finalize our… contract."_**

Contract? He never even met the creature till now!

**_"That may be true, but you've created a contract with me, without even knowing it little Kazu. You see… you happened to leave behind a good sacrifice in that tunnel. You may not have wanted to leave it, but you did. And me, having been curious as to how the tunnel came to exist for your purpose went to peek at what's been going on. The thing is, I have what you left behind, and I think it's a wonderful gift! Since you don't need it anymore I want it. And that means a contract. That's why you and I are here."_**

"W… what did I leave behind?" Kakashi was almost afraid to ask.

The grin widened and Kroujin snapped his fingers.

A drip of something far above and the droplet invaded the mirror moving it like water quivering all around him. The ripples chasing after each other far away into eternity. Then it came, Kakashi could feel it falling down to them. He looked up; the splash sounded and sprinkle of essence tapped against him. His stare turned downward to see what had landed beside him.

Reeling back with a shout of surprise Kakashi gawked at what had once been the other half of his body. His hip, connected to his long legs clothed with the Anbu pants and belt. Beaten and battered, the flesh hanging off bones when he had clawed at himself.

**_"You don't need this anymore. Make a contract with me."_**

Kakashi chewed on his tongue. Staring at the mass of twitching nerves.

**_"What kind of contract would you like?"_**

Head bending forward that human side of the boy hesitated. Those years all alone thinking about Naruto's death. It had been his fault. For teaching Sasuke, for ignoring the blonde. And in the end it was Naruto who was truly more gifted then the Uchiha, but he had not realized it until the moment soured and everything fell apart. He already promised himself to protect the boy from now on, like servant and master. If Kakashi as Kazu could get more power and keep harm from touching the bubbly child he would feel needed once again. He'd be able to redeem himself.

"I," He lifted his chin. "-want to be skilled and strong enough to protect my Naruto-chan forever!"

The pause seemed long, an eternity of silence as those orbs stared at him. Without backing down, without faltering Kakashi glared back with as much intensity he could muster. Another wide grin broke over that delicate face and silver flashed. He heard the snap of fingers…

Everything turned white.

"GAH!!" He shot up in bed. Eyes dilated and sweat glistening on his chest. Huffing in long drawn out breaths. A sound. Someone came bounding down the hall, then bursting into the room. It startled the half breed Hatake.

A red film of vapor seemed to settle over everything and the room slowed to a sluggish pull in time. Kazu looked up, his spinning red eyes landing on the Anbu Captain. They remained still, both in a slight shock. It seemed he had accidentally activated his sharingan.

* * *

**-a while later-**

Kakashi leaned against the kitchen doorway looking into the living room with a hand tucked under an arm and the other holding the house phone to his ear. Glancing back over his shoulder he gave the young boy a worried gaze. Kazu sat at the breakfast table moving the contents of his bacon and grits around in circles.

On the opposite side of the line a secretary picked up his call.

"Ah! Hello Asuma-san. Could you do me a quick favor?

"Nn. Please tell the Hokage to have papers for a birth certification in order for this afternoon.

"Hai, but we not only need a meeting with the medical ninjas to start health records. I also need a representative from the Uchiha Clan.

"That sounds reasonable. I need to run by the market first. I understand, thank you."

Hanging the phone back up, the elder Kakashi took in a breath before working the nerve to speak to Kazu… his son. A strange sensation rippled up his spine at the mere thought of having his own 'bouncing baby boy'. Something like fatherly possessiveness. Then a wave of complete pride. Sitting across the table Kakashi watched the boy pick mindlessly at his breakfast.

The young Kakashi, playing the part as Kazu mumbled to himself trying to piece together what in the hell his previous dream had meant. Or if it had been a dream at all. He knew for sure that he did not want to find out. He never wanted to see that creepy man ever again. And when did he say such corny things like '-protect my Naruto-chan forever', so lame.

"Kazu."

Both males looked at each other over the cold eggs and grits. "Uh." Kakashi rubbed at the back of his head searching for what to say to the younger. "This morning… was that the first time its happened to you?"

Blinking the future Kakashi sat confused before he realized his father-figure was talking about his sharingan. Shaking his head from side to side Kakashi glared down at his plate hiding his face from the other. He'd just let the older man think what he wanted to, but he did have to throw him a bone so he wouldn't get suspicious. "Bad dream."

Hatake didn't push any harder when the boy affirmed that a nightmare had awoken the kekki-genki. "Well we're going to go out for a few errands after breakfast and then you'll meet the Hokage, so eat as much as you can."

Looking at the spread Kazu tried not to gag. The food smelt good, but upon inspection it was hardly desirable. He remembered faintly that he really couldn't cook at all. "Blah!"

Kakashi's eye twitched. Things were already off to a rotten start. And like that the Hatake morning spiraled downhill.

He tried forcing the food in the boys' mouth -who spit it right back at him. He tried feeding the boy like a chu-chu train and the brat slapped the spoon right out of his hand. He tried bathing the messy six-year-old and the tike got him soaked while screaming he could do it himself.

What shocked Kakashi most was Kazu's cold attitude, short-temper, independence, and CUSSING! The ninja was sure his child was the only one in the village who cursed profanities that made even him blush in disdain.

Sooner of later the elder would have to go to the Hokage that day to get the necessary papers for the child of legal documents and all. Uhhh that would take hours. Filling out paper work was tiring. Maybe he should go shopping first?

Little feet pattered past him and he turned to watch his miniature self try and maneuver around a corner when the baggy shirt caught hold to the edge of a corner table. Snagged. Down went table, lamp and boy in a crash. Cussing ensued.

Kakashi groaned stepping up and pulling the boy from the wreckage, he almost dropped Kazu as the little boy glowered at him with a set of red sharingans. How cute.

* * *

**yes little kakashi is making it difficult on his older self, but being half kakashi and half kyuubi he's got a bit of an attitude problem. the older kakashi is going to be more leanient on his son because he doesn't want to force a strict way of life like his own father had back in the day. soooo... next chapter they do some shoppin, talk to the hokage and meet naruto. -.o later.**


End file.
